True Desire
by Eine Sean
Summary: Five years after Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, the Gaang reconciles with broken hearts, not expecting that they, all along had each other. This is inspired by Zutara.. and a bit of Tokka..
1. Chapter 1

**True Desire**

 _Hi! So this is my first time writing a fanfic and this is recently my first story and I hope you like it_ _.. Inspired by Zutara.._

o0oOo0o

Five years after Zuko was crowned Fire Lord

"Fire Lord Zuko." The Fire Lord's trusted General bowed to his knees.

The Fire Lord gestured him to rise.

"An invite was sent from Goaling, Lady Beifong is expecting the Fire Lord's presence." The general announced.

 _Finally!_ The Fire Lord mentally groaned. It's been a long time since he had contact with his friends, knowing that they were also invited.

The Fire Lord nodded his head.

"Chiu."

A middle aged woman stepped forward and bowed to his Majesty.

"Prepare everything I shall be needing for the voyage and my stay at Goaling." The Fire Lord spoke.

The woman bowed and left the throne room.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

"Come on Sokka!" The waterbending lady groaned as she waited for her brother.

"Relax, The earth kingdom isn't going anywhere." The warrior shrugged.

"Take care and look after each other." The siblings' grandmother advised.

"Don't worry Gran-Gran, I'll kill even the slightest insect that'll hurt my sister." Sokka smiled.

Katara rolled her eyes and held Gran-Gran's hands.

"We'll be careful, We promise." Katara assured.

After receiving their grandmother's goodbye, they boarded the ship and waved goodbye as they slowly inched away from their home once again.

"Do you think Aang's gonna be there?" Katara asked her brother as he escorted her to her quarters.

The warrior gave out a small sigh.

"I don't know, but if he gets to be I'll be here." Sokka smiled.

Katara hugged his brother. She loved how her brother matured, well seeing that he'll be becoming the next chief maybe it was to be expected.

"Milady." The servant breathed for the nth time.

The blind earthbender giggled as she snuck out of the window. Toph was still the playful girl she was, she's been running around the Beifong's home refusing to wear their oh-so traditional dress.

"Milady, you have to atleast try on the dress." The servant tried to persuade her.

"I'm turning eighteen and I demand not to wear such clothing." The blind lady said as she stood above the roof.

"Toph Beifong! Get down from there!" The older female Beifong nagged as she sighted her daughter above their house.

Having no mood at arguing with her mother she obliged and jumped down from the roof.

"I'm still not wearing a dress." Toph insisted and ran back to her room.

o0oOo0o

Katara smiled widely as her brother knocked at her door.

"We're here." Sokka grinned.

Katara walked past him and ran to the ship's dock. There she peered at Gaoling, their friend's home.

"Come on." Sokka called out as he carried their packs.

Sokka couldn't stop glaring at the men who kept on whistling as they passed by.

"Let them be." Katara placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"I swear if it were legal to kill I would've ended their lives already."

Katara giggled at Sokka's overprotectiveness.

The waterbender really have changed a lot, her chest grew, hips widen, face matured, and even got taller. Making her easily attract men.

It's her first time to go outdoors again since her brother would lock her up back at the South Pole mumbling about predators lurking among their tribe.

Finally, after walking for fifteen minutes they've reached the noble home of the Beifongs.

"Greetings Lady Katara and Chief Sokka." A servant greeted.

Katara smiled at the female servant as Sokka just ignored her. The male warrior grew to be "allergic" to women- which his sister imagined impossible- after he got dumped by the female warrior he fancied so much. He then realized that _maybe_ Yue is the only girl for him.

"Katara! Sokka!" Toph lunged in and hugged her friends.

"We miss you too." Katara smiled and returned the embrace.

"You've grown." Sokka smiled at the blind earthbender, making her cheeks grew red which was only noticed by Katara.

She was aware of Toph's crush towards her brother even if her female friend always denied it.

"Toph's friends, welcome."

The trio turned to the voice.

"Mr. & Mrs. Beifong." Sokka greeted with a bow as also done by Katara.

The couple smiled at their daughter's friends and invited them in.

"Wow, Katara! You've changed." Toph spoke in awe.

Though being blind, the siblings were aware of their friend's clear sight.

"Right back at 'ya." Katara smiled.

The blind Beifong had changed, her long hair flowed freely and just like Katara, physical features can be easily noticed as a change in her body.

"I had the servants prepare you a bath in your respective rooms." Toph stated after leading the siblings to their rooms.

"Thanks." Sokka sincerely spoke.

"Well, find you after we're done preparing." Katara smiled.

With this, Toph took her leave and allowed her friends to clean theirselves up.

o0oOo0o

The Earth Kingdom's people bowed as the Fire Lord walked along Goaling's streets. At this moment, Zuko has also arrived Gaoling for his friend's invitation.

 _I really should've come in disguise._ The Fire Lord thought and continued making his way to the Beifongs.

"Zuko, is that you?" Toph beamed after the firebender entered the noble family's home.

Zuko just smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming." Toph uttered.

"I missed you and the Fire Kingdom was killing me." Zuko let out a deep breath.

"I almost regret being Fire Lord." He spoke lowly but his friend succeeded to hear it.

"What made you not?" She asked.

"You guys." He paused.

"I thought that if I gave up on being a Fire Lord everything we fought for would turn out useless, for me that is." He added.

"Still being a lazy bum." Toph shook her head.

The Fire Lord just chuckled.

"Zuko?!"

Zuko failed to see the person who shrieked as two arms warped him.

"I missed you."

Recognizing the sweet voice he returned the hug. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, her icy scent. The two managed to break the hug after hearing the deep clearing of throat.

"S-Sokka." Zuko stuttered.

 _Why are you feeling nervous?_ The firebender asked himself as he kept eye contact with the warrior.

"It's been a while... Fire Lord." Sokka teased.

"Haha, you too Chief." He insulted back.

"Seems like we're all here. So, where's the Avatar?" Zuko asked and eyed the room.

No one uttered a word.

"Twinkle Toes hasn't arrived yet." Toph disappointedly responded.

"Shall we have dinner?" Toph asked breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"That's after the Fire Lord takes a nice bath." Katara smiled then winked at Zuko.

"Sure, she hugs me then states that I smell bad." Zuko pouted.

"Go on already." Katara laughed at the firebender's childish act.

o0oOo0o

 _A/N: First chap.. I felt like it was dull so review and I'll update the next chap.._


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire Lord had changed into a new sets of clothes and headed to the dining hall where they were to have dinner.

"You should've seen his face when the kids were pulling pranks on him." Katara laughed.

"Okay, okay, I still got ways to go before becoming chief." Sokka uttered, his cheeks getting tainted with red.

Toph just giggled at the sight.

Zuko rolled his eyes and proceeded to the seat beside Sokka.

The group started digging in as they shared stories. Their laughter filled the noble family's home. It felt nice to have the Gaang back together after five long years, the family comfy atmosphere they never knew they missed so much.

"How 'bout we go sight seeing tomorrow before the big celebration?" Toph asked.

The waterbender nodded happily.

"Sure, to atleast get familiar with the place." Sokka agreed.

"You guys go on ahead, I think my time's going to be occupied until the party." Zuko uttered.

The ladies sighed, they knew duties still lied on their friend's shoulder even though he was away from the Fire Nation.

Before anyone could speak, a man in a Fire Nation attire entered the room.

"Excuse us." Zuko bowed and approached the man.

"Let's head to my room."

The people who remained in the room heard their friend mumble before he left with the man.

"Come on, let's head to sleep." Sokka yawned.

The ladies obliged and they individually went to their room.

o0oOo0o

"Good morning Sokka." Katara cheerfully greeted to his brother who was having practice at the Beifong's green lawn.

The warrior nodded and continued kicking and punching the air.

"The servants prepared breakfast, shall you join me?"

Katara turned to face her blind friend before nodding and calling for her brother.

Noticing that they were missing one companion the waterbender spoke.

"Where's Zuko?"

"He had breakfast early so he's probably in his room scribbling some papers." Sokka responded.

"I see." Katara frowned.

"We can go visit the plaza first." Toph spoke, breaking the dead silence that almost invaded the room.

"You two ladies can head together, I'll be roaming alone to cover more grounds." Sokka stated.

After having breakfast, the group prepared and they, as planned headed to places they agreed upon.

"Lady Beifong." A group of girls called out as the earthbender and her friend reached the plaza.

Katara nodded to her friend and smiled as she saw how her friend became sociable.

She continued roaming the streets, smiling at every item that caught her eye.

"Katara?"

The waterbender shifted her gaze and met Mai with a nobleman from the Fire Nation she thought, judging from the way he dressed.

"Mai." Katara said in surprise and stepped closer to her lady friend.

"It's been a long time, how are you?" The waterbender started.

"I've been fine." Mai responded with her usual thin smile.

"This is Zhu Li...my fiancé."

Katara got speechless.

 _Fiancé? But I thought Zuko and her-_ she cut her thought off.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Zhu Li." Katara forced a smile.

"We should be heading our way." Mai spoke, avoiding any questions from the waterbender.

"Sure, bye." Katara waved.

As the couple disappeared from sight, Katara sighed.

"But I thought they were dating." The female spoke to no one.

"Katara!"

This time she smiled, glad to see her earthbending friend.

The duo continued their walk until they met Sokka and decided to head back.

Again, the Gaang ate dinner with the absence of two. The servants said that the Fire Lord already had his meal and was back into his room. As for the Avatar, the group wasn't even sure if he shall be joining them.

Back into their room, Katara took a bath and changed into a satin night gown before dipping into the circular bed. The moon was already up in the sky but the waterbender can't seem to catch sleep. Knowing she wouldn't be drifting into sleep, she left her room and decided to roam the quiet place of the Beifongs.

She was dipping her feet in the small pond when a light that was lit up in one of the rooms caught her attention. Water bending the small drops of water left in her feet she walked over to the room's window and peered over it. There she saw her firebending friend still up and going as he wrote paper after paper. She sighed and entered thru the window.

The Fire Lord failed to notice the waterbender enter his room. Sneaking quietly, Katara waterbended a small amount of water and turned it to ice before dropping it into the firebender's back.

"Gah!" Zuko screamed and stood from his stool.

Katara let out a laugh and stared at the oh-so great Fire Lord of the the Fire Nation. Zuko glared at his female friend. Thinking of revenge, Zuko sent a small trail of lighting that hit the waterbender. Losing balance from the contact with the electric force she fell to the Fire Lord's bed.

"That all you got 'Tara." Zuko smirked as he leaned down to Katara.

"Get off me." Katara pushed him and stood from the mattress.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Zuko asked as he returned to continuing his calligraph.

"Shouldn't you be too?" Katara smirked and laid on her stomach in Zuko's bed.

"Right after I finish this up." The Fire Lord responded not sharing a glance to his friend.

Katara sighed.

"Y'know, I ran into Mai earlier." She mumbled.

Zuko paused at what he's doing but after a minute continued scribbling.

"And?" He asked.

"She introduced me to her fiancé." Katara paused.

"What happened I thought it was you and her?" She continued.

Zuko sighed and set his pen down.

"I think I need that sleep now." He stated and crawled into the bed.

Katara rolled over and faced the Fire Lord.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not my business and all. I was just wondering but if it's too personal then it's okay." Katara smiled.

She motioned to leave but stopped after feeling her friend's hand grip hers.

"Stay for the night, will you."

Katara nodded, seeing that the Fire Lord needed comfort. She crawled under the sheets, keeping distance with the firebender. But the Fire Lord knew better, he moved closer and wrapped an arm around Katara's waist. He felt irritated, the thin clothing just served as a nuisance. He thought it was better with it off but he respected the waterbender. He pulled her closer, feeling her slim body and smelling her scent, the scent that drove him sane and serene.

o0oOo0o

"Katara!" Sokka worriedly spoke as he searched every room.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked as she ran into him.

"Katara's gone. She's not in her room." Sokka replied and continued opening door after door.

Toph didn't say a word, she knew she was all wrapped up in their firebending friend's arms.

He opened the door to Zuko's room only to find him and her sister cuddled up. Sokka sighed, feeling glad that she saw her safe though it bothered him that the Fire Lord and her sister were hugging in their sleep he let it slid. He trusts the firebender.

He sighed and closed the door, leaving her sister and the overworked firebender to sleep. He'll just nag them later, he thought.

o0oOo0o

Katara woke up feeling arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Wake up sleepy head." Katara whispered.

"Itsh too...early." Zuko snored and nuzzled into Katara's neck.

Katara chuckled. She tried unlocking Zuko's hands only to earn a tighter hold from the firebender.

"Come on, wake up hot hands. I wanna eat breakfast." Katara whined as she tried to escape from Zuko's arms.

"Did you just call me hot?" Zuko smirked cockily as he rose his head.

"Yes, cause you're a firebender." Katara scoffed.

"Stop flirting with my sister and get your butts down the kitchen."

The opposite benders turned to the door. Sokka had his arms crossed with nothing but pure anger burning in his eyes.

"Okay we're up." Zuko rose from the bed.

"And hurry we still got tons of things to do before the party later." Sokka ended and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gaang had their morning meal and are back in their rooms to prepare for the party as the servants started setting the place up. Having trouble with putting on her attire, Katara went to Toph for help only to find her still in her sleeping clothes.

"You don't wear it like that." Toph raised an eyebrow at her friend wearing the dress disheveled.

"That's why I came to you, I need help." Katara smiled.

Toph motioned for her to come close. She fixed the clothing and placing the headdress as a final touch.

"Thanks." Katara thanked.

"You're supposed to be in your dress." Katara stated the words Toph dreaded to hear.

"It's just-"

"You don't want to." Katara sighed.

"No." Toph stated.

"I'm just nervous, it's going to be my first time wearing one. I know my parents want me to wear one and I don't want to disappoint them. They've been working so hard for this." Toph uttered.

"Come on, let's slip you into one of these." Katara smiled and gestured at her dress.

"But-"

"You'll just have to believe in yourself." Katara cut her off.

They were halfway thru when the music started playing.

"We have to hurry." Toph stated.

Katara twisted and tangled her fingers and at last the earthbender was done and clothed. Katara felt proud as she stared at Toph.

"Okay, stop with the drama let's go." Toph yelled.

The ladies hurried out of the room.

o0oOo0o

All heads were turned as the two ladies entered the room in their ever-so flawless attires. Men were gawking as females were awed. Katara and Toph swiftly walked pass the crowd and headed to their friends. The Beifong couple did nothing but smile and feel happy, their daughter grew up into a beautiful lady and they couldn't feel happier.

"Green's officially my favorite color." Zuko mumbled as he stared at the waterbender who motioned towards him and her brother.

"Y-you look pretty." Both the men stuttered but to different female.

Sokka was paralyzed, he never imagined the young Beifong to turn out so beautiful. He'd spent a long time with the said beauty but as a tuff and aggressive girl.

"Toph."

All four turned to the couple who made their way towards them.

"Mom, Dad." Toph hugged both her parents.

"You're so beautiful Toph." Her mom complimented almost crying.

Toph just smiled.

"Be sure to greet some of the noblemen's sons." Mr. Beifong winked before leaving the Gaang with a gesture of enjoying the party.

"Come on, some of my village friends attended the party." Toph gleefully spoke as she pulled Katara.

"Be sure to stay away from men." Sokka instructed before the ladies blended into the crowd.

Both men felt unguarded as the ladies left, females were giggling and staring at them.

"I need a drink." Sokka groaned, feeling uneasy with the number of eyes looking at him.

"I think they were serving booze there." Zuko mumbled and pointed at the corner.

With a simple eye contact, they both headed to the corner and started filling their cup.

"Hi Toph, you look pretty."

Their continuous compliment to the earthbender as she and Katara squeezed their way out of the room.

"Hi Miss, I'm-"

Katara ignored the guy who was about to introduce himself and lock arms with Toph.

"Can we head to the garden instead?"

Before Toph could speak, a rather good-looking guy stood in front of them.

"Lady Beifong." The guy greeted and kissed Toph's hand.

"I am Han Xoang." He introduced.

Katara noticed Toph stiffen.

"Excuse us for a while." Toph smiled and pulled Katara.

"I'm sorry for doing this but in all chances I need to talk to this guy." Toph whispered.

"Why? I don't think you even like him around you." Katara raised her eyebrows.

"I'll explain later just go on ahead and eat, dance or do anything you want. For the moment, this guy'll be taking all my time." With that Toph returned to Xoang.

Katara sighed and headed to the food area. She started filling up her plate when a huge man stepped in front of her. And by huge, he had muscles bulked up in every part of his body.

"Hi." Katara grimaced.

"Name's Shoa Fu." He spoke with his deep voice.

"Yeah." Katara avoided eye contact.

Luckily, her eyes met with his brother's. Sokka immediately eyed the huge guy. Fuming, he stood up and left his drinking buddy. Zuko noticed this and shifted his gaze to where the warrior was looking at. He felt himself stand and walk towards them.

"Hey." The Gaang males spoke in unison.

Shoa spun to his heel, meeting the warrior and firebender.

"What's your problem?" The huge man asked.

"You're bothering our friend." Zuko spoke sternly.

Sokka gestured Katara to leave. Nodding, the waterbender left and searched for a space where she can eat.

"Zuko it's okay let's go." Sokka placed a hand on his shoulders. They wouldn't be looking for trouble, not during their friend's birthday.

Good thing the man wasn't persistent. He ignored Sokka and Zuko as they left him.

o0oOo0o

"Where's Toph?" Sokka asked his sister after spotting her in a corner eating slices of fruits.

"I think she's at the garden with a guy." Katara responded.

"I thought I told you to avoid men." Sokka groaned and headed to the door that led to the garden.

"Oh Zuko, you have to try these. It tastes really good." Katara moaned as she munched the fruit.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh and blush as he watched Katara eat and the way she moaned at every bite she took, made him really turned fifty shades of red.

"You look good in green." Zuko shyly spoke.

"Thanks. Well, you always look charming in your usual Fire Lord attire." Katara smiled.

When the music turned to a familiar beat, Katara's eyes gleamed.

"I know this song." She spoke excitedly and pulled Zuko to the crowd who danced with the music.

Zuko was clueless but as he watched Katara swing and move her body, he managed to moved in sync like he knew the dance naturally.

Katara couldn't contain her laughter. The Fire Lord just looked very adorable as he danced.

"Okay, okay, stop." Katara spoke in between laughter.

Zuko couldn't feel ashamed watching Katara laugh, he thought it was worth it.

Something immediately changed Katara's facade, it was a feeling and she knew she didn't feel wrong.

"Yip! Yip!"

Everything seemed to stop in that very moment.

"Aang?" Katara mumbled out of thought.

"The Avatar!" One of the crowd yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Toph guests are looking for you." Sokka finally spoke after secretly watching the earthbender talk comfortably with her companion.

"Uhmm." Toph couldn't manage to speak a word. She was surprised.

Feeling impatient, Sokka held Toph hand.

"The avatar!"

Toph and Sokka snapped their heads.

"Twinkle Toes." Toph beamed and hurried to the door.

There landed a flying bison, onboard the great hero himself, Aang.

Aang got off Appa and greeted the people.

He was in her line of vision. Katara saw Aang smiling cheerfully at the people. Katara was about to take a step when Sokka stopped him. Katara looked at her brother as he shook his head.

"I'll just say my greetings." Katara smiled weakly.

As the crowd grew small, the Gaang made their way to the Avatar.

"Aang!" Zuko greeted with a smile.

"Fire Lord Zuko." Aang bowed.

"Avatar!" Sokka wrapped his arm around Aang as he teased him.

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph smiled.

"Hi Toph, Happy Birthday! A gift." Aang handed a wrapped box.

"You've grown. How are you?"

This time it was her turn, Katara smiled.

"I've been fine. How 'bout you?" The avatar asked back.

"Well, I've been coping with Sokka locking me up in my own room for the past five years." She jested.

It felt better this way, for them to remain as friends just like before.

Aang just laughed and patted Sokka's back.

The evening went on with the usual Gaang. And, by the following day the Gaang had their separate ways. The avatar, being the first to leave didn't even bid goodbye.

"I'll visit you sometime." Toph bid and hugged Katara.

"I hope we're seeing each other again soon. I don't want to wait another five years to be with you guys again." Zuko spoke as he approached the ladies.

"Don't worry Fire Lord, I'll be visiting the Fire Nation this coming month." Sokka shouted as he had already boarded the ship.

"I'm gonna miss you hot hands." Katara smiled then hugged the firebender.

"Then be sure to come and visit." Zuko chuckled as he returned the embrace.

"Fire Lord Zuko the ship is ready to set sail." A Fire Nation guard bowed.

"I should go." Zuko sadly spoke.

"Bye Zuko." Toph waved.

"I should also board." Katara mumbled.

"Thanks for coming." Toph smiled.

"Bye guys!" Toph shouted as both ship moved away from each other.

o0oOo0o

"Wait for me!" Katara yelled.

Sokka just sighed as he checked the crates and barrels that was loaded onto the ship.

"We're ready Chief." A guy saluted to Sokka.

"Okay, set to course." Sokka instructed.

o0oOo0o

Katara smiled widely as the Fire Nation came into view.

"This feels refreshing Sokka." Katara inhaled the air as a smile formed in her face.

"Sure is." Sokka agreed.

Sokka was happy to see his sister feel so joyful.

Katara spun around the port after they reached shore.

Katara felt pumped, she felt really eager to run around the Fire Nation. Before disappearing into the marketplace, she faced the harbor.

"Sokka! I'll be checking the stalls! I'll have someone deliver new crates later." She waved as she moved forward.

"Okay! We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow!" The warrior yelled back, knowing that her sister wouldn't be back till then.

The waterbender was pumped up. It's been a month since she last step on ground and it just woke her up ecstatically.

Now, she just needed to search for good places to buy new supplies. She smiled, where else could she find the best? She smiled as she headed to the Fire Lord's Palace.

o0oOo0o

Fire Lord Zuko's meditation got interrupted as a palace guard entered his meditation room.

"Fire Lord Zuko you have a guest." The guard bowed.

"Who?" The Fire Lord asked after snapping his eyes open.

"She refuses to state her name My Lord, but she looks like she's one of the people from the water tribe that just set ashore." The guard responded.

Zuko didn't spare a second, he took his robe and headed to the living room where, as informed the guest was waiting.

He inhaled deeply. He fixed his attire and posture before gently pushing the double doors. There appeared the lady whom he longed to see.

"Katara."

The lady smiled at him.

"Hi Zuko." Katara greeted.

Just like reflex, as the Fire Lord was a foot away, Katara lunged in for a hug.

This feeling made the Fire Lord's heart flutter. The serene feeling that no one but the waterbender made him feel.

Their embrace took longer than expected. The duo missed each other so much that this simple contact did all the talking.

"So you decided to keep your word and visited me after a month." Zuko smiled after breaking the hug.

"Well with the primary purpose of trading and getting supplies." Katara pointed out.

"Sure then leave me again for half a decade." The firebender pouted.

"Awww... My little hot hands' whining." Katara purred and pinched her friend's cheeks.

"Ouch! It stings."

Katara giggled.

"I need your help." Katara grimaced.

"With buying supplies?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

Katara nodded.

"Sure, I can bring you to the best shops in the Fire Nation." Zuko smiled.

"Fire Lord Zuko." An old man greeted.

"Mr. Xang." Zuko greeted.

"And who might this pretty lady be?" The vendor asked.

"This is a friend of mine, Katara." Zuko introduced.

"I'm happy to see the Fire Lord spending some time with a beautiful lady." The vendor added.

Both the benders blushed.

"Haha, anyways what made you come to my noble shop." The vendor smiled.

"Ohhh, we came to buy supplies." Katara blurted out.

"Then, you came to the right place. Let me offer you some of my best sellers."

The vendor brought out three crates of different fruit. Katara was about to pick one of the fruits when...

"Before that, how 'bout I offer you a deal? If you get to guess the Fire Lord's favorite among these, I'll offer you half the price of anything you'll buy." The vendor smiled.

Katara being ecstatic, she nodded. The vendor placed one of each fruit and gestured her to take a bite.

Katara hesitated.

"Look, it's like a test, of how well you know the Fire Lord." The vendor sighed.

Katara shrugged and took a bite from the first fruit, it was juicy. After swallowing, she bit the second fruit which tasted both sweet and sour. Lastly, she grabbed the last fruit and tasted it, it was sweet at first but as you chew it a little longer it then gave a spicy tinge.

Both men stared at Katara as she bit the last fruit.

"So?" The vendor asked, waiting for a response.

"The first one." Katara easily answered.

"And, how may I know did you come up with this assumption?" The vendor asked, intrigued.

"First, before Zuko became 'Fire Lord' he spent most of his time traveling, making the supply of water an issue. It couldn't be the second one because it's sour, it would need a lot of water intake to diminish the flavor and absolutely not the last fruit, Fire Lord hot hands here isn't too much of a spicy lover."

They laughed.

"With the lack of water in a travel, the first fruit having a juicy flavor will not only aid your hunger but also quench your thirst." Katara smiled.

The vendor looked at her sternly before letting out a laugh.

"So what are you buying?" The vendor asked.

Katara looked at him, confused.

"Wow! Were you monitoring me that attentively, you seem to know everything I did when we traveled together?" Zuko smirked.

"It's called observing. We didn't trust you that much during the beginning of our alliance." Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'll have three crates each." Katara stated and paid the vendor.

"Please have them at the harbor where the water tribe's ship is docked." The Fire Lord instructed to two men.

"Where to next?" Katara asked.

Before Zuko could speak he was interrupted by his scribe.

"Pardon me Fire Lord Zuko but the gathering shall start in an hour." The scribe bowed.

"Gathering? Why didn't you tell me? I could've bought the supplies alone." Katara uttered.

The waterbender felt guilty, she bothered the Fire Lord, meddling with his duties.

Zuko sighed.

"I didn't tell you because the gathering is not happening before sun down and I knew we weren't gonna take that long." The firebender replied.

"Even though, I should've asked you first." Katara mumbled.

"Okay, why don't you repay me by being my escort at the gathering?" Zuko proposed.

Katara bit her lower lip and nodded slowly.

"Great! I'll have the servants dress you up and they'll escort you to the gathering afterwards." Zuko stated before they headed back to the palace.

o0oOo0o

"Fire Lord Zuko." The nobleman greeted with a bow.

Zuko eyed the lady that locked her arms around the nobleman. Noticing the Fire Lord's stare, Mai bowed not sparing the Fire Lord a glance. Receiving his former lover's gesture he bowed back.

"Enjoy the night." He added.

The couple left in arms, leaving Zuko's eyes follow them as they joined the crowd. As if an angel, he eyed Katara entering the hall.

He stared speechless, the waterbender looked very elegant. The way the dress clung to her body showed her shape.

Katara was clueless on how she looked, clueless of how she fit the Fire Nation's dress perfectly.

"You're beautiful." The Fire Lord managed to utter as the waterbender reached his throne.

"I wish to say the same but you don't seem to have any plans into slipping in other garments than your Fire Lord uniform." Katara giggled.

"Seems like you're catching too much attention on how beautiful you look tonight so why don't you join me in a dance." Zuko lend his hand.

Katara gladly took the invite and joined Zuko to the dancing space.

Wrapping his arms around Katara's waist, he pulled her close and started swiftly swaying her.

"This is embarrassing." Katara blushed as she felt the number of stares she was receiving.

"Don't worry, they're only looking cause I'm dancing with the most beautiful lady." Zuko mumbled.

This made Katara blushed immensely. She lowered her head and leaned onto Zuko's chest.

"Lift your head up, I wanna drown into this sight while it lasts." Zuko whispered.

Zuko groaned as he earned a punch from the already reddened waterbender. Nonetheless, Katara lifted her face and stared into the Fire Lord's golden orbs, not even realizing that she was leaning closer.

Zuko, losing self-control to the beautiful temptation in front of him, crashed his lips into Katara's immediately feeling sparks as if being hit by one of his sister's lightning. He sucked and licked, not expecting the waterbender to respond, he moaned as he felt her lips synchronize with his. Katara entangled her fingers to Zuko's hair, carefully not to dishevel it and unpin the headdress. Zuko, on the other hand tightened his grip onto Katara's waist as he pulled their heated body closer.

It was passionate and gentle, the kiss lasted for who knows how long but desperately needing to breathe they broke the kiss. Katara gasped and rested her head against the Fire Lord as he panted heavily.

"I think I need to lay down." Katara mumbled as she felt her knees weaken.

"Woaw!" Zuko exclaimed as he caught Katara who almost hit the ground.

It was her first time experiencing something so intense to the extent of weakening her body.

Zuko just chuckled. He carried Katara to his room not bothering to notice his guests, who were already talking about the recent event.

"Remind me to never kiss you again." Katara jested.

"But I really enjoyed it, can I say no." That was no question.

Katara rolled her eyes and rolled over the huge mattress. Face back from the Fire Lord, Katara wasn't aware that her back was exposed to the firebender. Taking this as a tease, Zuko leaned in and planted small kisses at her back, trailing it up to her nape.

Katara couldn't help it but gasp as she had contact with the firebender yet again.

"Stop it." Katara giggled.

She turned around, meeting the Fire Lord already smirking.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Zuko asked still smirking.

"Just keep it to yourself." Katara pushed him.

"Go on, you still have guests." Katara mumbled.

"Let them be, they're just here impressing me with their riches." Zuko said as he snuggled with Katara.

They stayed silent. It felt better this way, just hearing their heart's beat as silence began to envelope the room.

"Mai." Zuko paused.

"She said she loves me but didn't want to get involved with the crown so she broke up with me." Zuko ended.

Katara frowned. Was he thinking of her the whole time we were together? That question floated her head but after Zuko kissed her forehead her question was answered.

"How 'bout you? You didn't look so romantic with Aang back at Gaoling." Zuko asked.

"After he got caught up with saving the world and being avatar, he became distant so I thought maybe our feelings were only for a short notice so I broke up with him before our friendship got involved with the situation." Katara confessed.

"Mmmm.." Zuko groaned.

"I'm tired." He added.

He started fluttering his eyes. Katara smiled and returned the favor, she kissed his forehead and bid him to sleep. The firebender just smiled.

Katara watched him as he drifted to sleep. She unpinned his headdress and removed his metal accessory. She started doing the same to herself before she laid beside Zuko and sent herself to sleep.

 _A/N:_

 _So I thought of having this as the last chapter..._

 _BUT that depends from your reviews. If anyone requests to have it be continued I'd be glad to and if you have any suggestions, I'll be happy to write your ideas for the story.. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for the late update T_T ... I'm sick and thankfully I got the strength to post this chap up.._

 _So Chapter five is dedicated to all of the readers.. Lovelots and I apologize for any mistakes with the grammar, misspellings, and some missing words from the chapters. I'll edit it as soon as I get well._

Chapter 5

"Good morning." Katara giggled as she watched Zuko flatter his eyes.

"How long were you up?" Zuko asked.

"Long enough to hear you mumbling my name." Katara smiled.

"I was actually having a nice dream but well typical dream, I woke up before even knowing the end." Zuko spoke in disappointment.

"What was it about?" Katara asked with a teasing smile as she climbed on top of Zuko, resting her forehead against Zuko's.

"I was asking you to marry me." Zuko answered and attempted to kiss her but she immediately rose her head.

"And what was my response?" She asked.

"I told you, I woke up before I could know." Zuko replied.

Katara shifted her gaze and stared into space, thinking of something.

"What'll your response be if I asked you?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Isn't it too early for that?" Katara asked, pointing out a fact.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it's time for breakfast." A woman spoke after she knocked on the door.

"Breakfast?" Zuko asked to the lady currently sitting on top of him.

"Shouldn't we take a bath first?" The waterbender asked.

"We are, want to join me?" Zuko wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pervert." Katara threw a pillow at him before moving out of the bed.

Zuko laughed and stood from the bed.

"You can go ahead and wash up first." Zuko spoke as he did push ups.

Katara nodded and entered a door that stood across the bed. After drying herself up and slipping into new clothes, Katara walked out of the room. Zuko was already eating breakfast and has changed into his old ragged maroon pants and shirt, his usual attire when he was traveling with the Gaang.

"Now you look manlier." Katara complimented.

Zuko smirked and took a sip at his goblet.

"Breakfast." Zuko pointed at the tray placed on the table.

"Thank you." Katara thanked and took a sit beside him.

"I like it better, you in your rogue prince outfit." Katara stated.

"That's because you get to see my muscular body unlike my 'Fire Lord uniform' that wrapped me like a blanket with its large robe." Zuko uttered.

"And he admits it." Katara smiled.

"Admits what?" Zuko furrowed his eyebrows.

"Admits that you don't like your Fire Lord uniform. You're wearing it for the sake of being Fire Lord." Katara mocked.

"So, do you have any Fire Lord matters to attend to?" Katara asked.

"Unfortunately, I have." Zuko answered.

"Okay, that gives me more than eight hours in the market. I also have to head to the port." Katara said as she ate.

"And after that, you're coming back here." Zuko instructed.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Then you'll be missing a spectacular sight." Zuko winked.

"We'll see." She shrugged.

o0oOo0o

Afterwards, the Fire Lord got picked up by the General.

"I'll see you after sun down." The Fire Lord bowed to Katara before closing the door.

"Gosh! Talk about Sokka the second." Katara shook her head and sighed.

Katara then took her leave and just before sundown she went back to the Palace in new pairs of water tribe clothes.

"Hi Miss Chiu is Fire Lord Zuko around?" Katara asked after greeting the head maid.

"The Fire Lord's currently in his meditation room." The woman bowed.

"Thanks." Katara bowed back.

Hearing the creaking of the door, Zuko opened his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Zuko asked as Katara entered the room.

Katara bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, noticing the lady's facade.

"Nothing maybe I will miss you. Were leaving tomorrow." The waterbender sadly spoke.

"Then it's not too late for my gift." Zuko smiled and lend his hand.

Confused, Katara placed her hand above his.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked after Zuko dragged her out of the palace.

They were heading deep into the mountains and after skipping, jumping, and walking onto logs, rocks, and dirt they stop in a vacant circular area which was right under the moon. What caught Katara's attention was the five iron rods that stood around the area.

Zuko pulled her to the center of circle and smiled.

"I never showed this to anyone before so I hope you'll like it." Zuko whispered.

Raising his right hand, Zuko flicked lightning to one of the poles. The electric charge returned to him, making Katara squeal. He redirected the lightning immediately and it struck to another pole. The lightning kept hitting Zuko and he easily redirected it, making the lightning current dance thru transferring from one pole to another.

"This is beautiful." Katara gasped and watched the lightning channel to another direction.

"Thank you." Katara shuddered as she felt herself at the verge of crying.

She bit her lower lip and hugged Zuko.

"I'm gonna miss you." She sobbed.

Zuko hugged her back and kissed her head.

 _I wish you could just stay..._

 _As my wife._ He thought and comforted the crying waterbender in his arms.

 ** _The following day..._**

The Fire Lord escorted Katara to the harbor.

"Good your here, a scroll came in yesterday and it's for you." Sokka spoke and handed Katara the scroll.

Seeing the emblem sealed on the scroll, Katara smiled.

"It's from Toph." She opened the scroll and started reading.

"Sokka." Katara mumbled in fear as tears escaped her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The chief asked and held her sister.

Zuko red the scroll, his eyes grew wide as he saw the sign at the edge of the scroll.

"Eyes of Ozai." Zuko uttered.

"You knew about this?" Sokka yelled.

"No. I-I...just knew information about them." Zuko stuttered.

"Eyes of who?" Katara forced to speak and wiped her tears.

"Eyes of Ozai, they're my father's remaining devotees." Zuko sighed.

"I'm not sure where they're base is but if this threat is real we have to head to Gaoling now." Zuko stated.

o0oOo0o

"Fire Lord Zuko are you sure you don't want any escort? We've not yet to come upon their purpose and the scroll plainly states threat." The general asked as Zuko boarded the ship.

"Don't worry about me General. And if the scroll does present threat then we should head to Gaoling. Toph Beifong is not only a friend, she's also family." Zuko responded.

"Chief we'll proceed as ordered." The man saluted and headed to the water tribe's ship.

"Did you get to talk to her?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"She locked herself in her room." Sokka disappointedly responded.

o0oOo0o

"Toph! Thank the gods you're okay." Katara mumbled after she hugged the earthbender.

At the moment, the Fire Nation's ship just arrived Gaoling.

"I heard you were coming. Is there something wrong?" Toph asked.

"Seems like they haven't made a move yet." Zuko mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

The group remained silent.

"What's going on? Katara?" Toph faced her friend.

Before Katara could speak.

"Ozai's fan club is coming after us and we just received a letter from them that came here from Gaoling." Sokka responded.

"We have to leave Toph." He added.

Toph eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe it.

"I can't leave. What if they go after my parents?" Toph answered.

"I've already sent warriors to guard your family, they'll be safe." Zuko uttered.

"Why are we even running? We can take them." Katara courageously spoke.

"We can but we have to draw them away. Innocent lives will be threatened if we advance now." Zuko explained.

Having no choice, Toph agreed and boarded the ship.

o0oOo0o

"Hey." Katara mumbled and entered Toph's quarters.

"Do you think Aang's gonna be okay?" Toph asked after Katara sat beside her.

"He's the avatar, he'll be fine. Sokka already sent a warning." Katara responded.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sokka asked after knocking at the metal door.

"I'll leave you two." Katara smiled weakly and left the room.

"I'm sorry." Sokka apologized.

"What are you apologizing for? This isn't the first time I ran away from home." Toph shrugged avoiding eye contact from Sokka.

"Ofcourse but will you be okay to fight again?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me Sokka I've fought a whole fleet of the Fire Nation army." Toph spoke as she laughed playfully.

Sokka smiled, what was he thinking? He asked himself. The earthbender was clearly stronger than him and yet he still worried about her.

"I'll be fine Sokka. Thanks for worrying." Toph smiled.

"Wh-what?! I'm not worrying, who said I was worried?" Sokka asked and waved his hand as he scratched his nape.

Toph giggled.

"I know you're blushing." Toph uttered.

"But really, thank you for coming for me." Toph thanked.

Her statement made Sokka fall silent. He inched to his friend and hugged her.

"We'll always come for you at any cost." Sokka mumbled.

This comfort made the tuff earthbender sob.

Honestly speaking, she was scared. True, she did defeat a whole fleet but that's because she had her friends with her. So, what could've happened if her friends were too late? What if the Eyes came first?

"It's okay, we're here." Sokka soothed as he caressed Toph's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Katara run!" Sokka yelled as he caught his boomerang.

"No! I have to help Toph and Zuko." Katara insisted and ran to the ocean.

"Katara come back it's no use!" Sokka called out.

Katara ignored her brother and started swimming towards the enemy's ship. Seeing no option, Katara took a deep breath and dipped into the water, making her movement faster.

Finally, Katara reached the ship and stealthily got on board.

"His Majesty will surely be happy." One of the guards spoke.

"We got the earthbender and the Fire Lord." The guard added.

"How about the other two?" His companion asked.

"Nah, don't worry about those two they're basically too weak to fight besides there are others still following them."

This made Katara almost gasp. She didn't know some were left on the island and she left her wounded defenseless brother. After hearing the guards leave, she came out from hiding and jumped from the ship but before she could a net was thrown to her which immediately tied her hands making her unable to waterbend.

"Tsk tsk tsk and the stubborn waterbender gets caught. Hope you said your prayers for your friends and brother since you won't be able to see them again." The Captain chuckled.

"Lock her up!" The Captain ordered.

The guards dragged Katara under the ship and threw her into a wooden cage.

"Katara is that you?"

Facing the other cage, Katara smiled.

"Toph are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Her friend stated.

Katara scanned the room, looking for Zuko. Her eyes landed on the iron cage where Zuko was tied up, he was badly beaten. His hands were tightly chained and blood was dripping from different parts of his body. The sight just made Katara cry.

"I'm so sorry Zuko this is all my fault." She sobbed

 ** _Twenty-three hours earlier..._**

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?" Toph asked after they got off the ship.

"We can't keep on traveling with a Fire Nation ship, we'll draw attention we have to travel on foot from here." Zuko spoke.

"There's a village few miles from here. We should get going." Sokka instructed after he unrolled his map.

Noticing the uneasiness of her friend, Katara asked the guys to rest for a while.

"Why don't we camp for the night? It's already getting dark. We can't reach the village by then." Katara spoke, making the two guys stop from their tracks.

"Yeah we should." Sokka agreed.

Leaving the men with their businesses, Katara sat beside Toph.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

"I don't know Katara but I have a bad feeling about this." Toph shook from fear as she spoke those words.

"Do you feel something?"

"The atmosphere's weird, it's like we're being watched." Toph mumbled.

Katara then gasped after hearing rustling from the bushes.

"Help me." A little boy suffered to speak.

The boy came out of the clearing, he was injured. After taking a step, the boy landed to the ground, helplessly.

"Are you okay?" Katara ran towards the boy and shook him slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know he just came out of nowhere." Katara nervously spoke as he notice the boy's breathing slowly stopping.

"I have to treat his injuries." Katara spoke and waterbended water from the nearby creek.

After hearing the boy gasp for air, Katara waterbended the healing water.

"Let him rest we'll talk to him after he wakes up." Zuko patted Katara's shoulder.

With that the group took their rest.

o0oOo0o

"Let go of me!"

Katara dropped her pack and ran to his brother, who was currently arguing with the boy.

"Calm down, it's okay we won't hurt you." Katara tried to calm the boy.

The boy looked at Katara and after a few seconds the boy calmed down.

"What's your name?" Zuko asked.

The boy just scowled at the Fire Lord.

"He's too stubborn to speak. We're just wasting our time." Zuko scowled.

Katara sighed.

"It's okay, you can trust us." Katara said and held the boy's hand.

"It's Duan Gang." The boy introduced.

"Wow! The kid likes you." Toph gasped.

"Pfft." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't have helped this is a trap-" The boy paused from talking.

"They're here!" Sokka yelled.

The boy's eyes widen from fear.

"No! Help!" Toph screamed as two guys tied her hands and feet.

Zuko tried to burn the men who had Toph but was hit by a poisoned arrow before he could fire bend.

Katara didn't move an inch, everything was happening too fast that she couldn't catch up.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he got cut by a blade.

Katara then ran as few other ambushers attacked her.

' _What is wrong with me? Water bend Katara! Come on!_ ' Katara scolded herself but nothing.

"Let's go!"

Katara heard the Captain order as the masked men ran towards the ship.

o0oOo0o

"Here eat up." The guard chuckled as he placed a plated lame excuse for a meal.

Katara just ignored the guard.

"Good work bringing the Gaang to us, as a reward here."

Katara turned to the cell and found a badly beaten Duan Gang.

"I don't want your food!" Duan Gang yelled and threw the food to the guard.

"You little-" the guard paused and hit the boy hard.

Katara didn't speak to stop him, they were loyal devotees of Ozai of course hitting a child wouldn't matter to them.

The guard then walked towards Zuko's cage.

"If only you listened to your father maybe you won't be in your current situation now." The guard mumbled and threw punch to Zuko's stomach.

"You will pay for this! He is the Fire Lord, do you think you can run away from this?" Katara yelled in rage as she tried to look for a way out.

"Shut up! He is no Fire Lord the only Fire Lord he know is Fire Lord Ozai." The guard praised.

"Haven't you heard the news? He's been defeated." Katara sarcastically spoke.

The guard scowled and ran towards her cage.

"Don't…you….dare..touch Katara." Zuko coughed and lifted his head to look at her.

They didn't say a word but as Katara shed a tear, he knew, Zuko knew she was telling him _I love you_.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hi! So, this chapter is dedicated to Redcat for the reviews. I really appreciate it, it made me write this chapter.. Love lots to all the readers.._

"Patience Ragna." A lady's voice ringed from the hallway.

The guard stopped as the figure came out of the shadows.

"Why don't you take a break and I'll handle the prisoners." The lady smiled.

The guard glared at Katara before he left.

"Pardon my soldier's attitude, they tend to have short-temper when facing-uhmmm- you." The lady spoke, avoiding words that disgusted her.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"I am Mei Lin, the commander of His Majesty's army." The lady spoke boldly.

"What do you people want?" Toph asked.

"Well, we just want to avenge the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai and those who betrayed him." The lady then looked at Zuko.

"I was never on his side to begin with." Zuko spat.

"My Love don't worry after His Majesty takes care of you I'll treat you with outmost care and love." Mei Lin stepped closer to Zuko and caressed his face before lustfully kissing him.

Katara avoided the sight as she gripped the wooden floor.

"Get away from me!" Zuko demanded after Mei Lin broke the kiss.

"I see, you have a romantic attachment with someone else." Mei Lin spoke disappointedly.

She walked towards Katara's cage.

"How did it feel, to watch your lover get kissed by another girl?" Mei Lin grinned evilly.

Katara ignored her.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you?" Mei Lin yelled as she wrapped a chained around Katara and pulled her to the corner of the cage.

Katara ignored her.

"Talk peasant talk!" Mei Lin laughed crazily as she repeatedly smashed Katara to the wooden bars.

"Stop it!" Zuko yelled as he tried to unchain himself.

Katara fell to the wooden floor.

"You want to know how I feel?" Katara groaned in pain as she stood up.

"Then you shouldn't have imprisoned me on a ship surrounded by water." Katara mumbled.

After a minute, the ship started to rock back and fort.

Mei Lin couldn't keep balance, she held the wooden pillar tightly.

"Rule no. 840, Don't anger a waterbender." Toph spoke, remembering the moment she made Katara angry.

Water started to enter the ship as Mei Lin called out for the guards.

Katara easily froze Mei Lin as she water whipped the wooden bars, releasing her and Toph. She moved to Zuko's cage and unbolted it before unlocking the chains around Zuko.

Zuko fell helplessly into Katara's arms. He groaned in pain as he tried to help Katara in enabling him to walk.

"We can't leave here with you like this." Katara uttered.

She laid Zuko to the floor and healed him.

"I'm sorry." Zuko apologized.

"For what?" Katara asked not sparing him a glance and focused on healing his wounds.

"For kissing Mei Lin." Zuko gulped, afraid of not being forgiven by the waterbender.

Katara lifted her face and smiled at him.

"It's okay, she's the one who kissed you and I got to freeze her up so it's a win-win." Katara smiled.

"Come on guys we have to leave." Toph spoke.

Katara nodded and helped Zuko up.

Glancing for the last time, Katara ran back to one of the cages and unlocked it.

"But why are you helping me?" The boy asked.

"You're a prisoner of the enemy, that means your an ally." Katara smiled, lending her hand.

"We have to escape from here." Zuko spoke as he blew a hole from the ship.

Wrapping them in a bubble, Katara immersed them into the sea.

"We have to go back to the island, some are still following my brother." Katara spoke.

o0oOo0o

"Let's spilt. He can't be far." Sokka heard the foe spoke as he hid in the cave that were covered with hanging vines.

He groaned and held his wounded arm. He ripped his vest and tied the cloth around his bleeding arm.

Eyelids closing, Sokka breathed as he drifted to sleep.

o0oOo0o

"Where's my brother?" Katara asked the guy they caught.

"I don't know, we lost him in the woods. The others are still looking for him." The guy answered.

"I know some good hiding spots in the forest." Duan Gang spoke.

"Can you now please release me?" The guy asked since he was buried on the ground.

Duan Gang smiled playfully as he balled a cloth and gagged the guy.

"We can't risk you telling your friends we're here." Duan Gang uttered.

The guy shook his head as Duan Gang covered him with leaves.

"So where do we start?" Zuko asked.

"Just follow me." Duan Gang spoke.

o0oOo0o

"He's awake guys." Toph smiled.

"Sokka!" Katara hugged him.

"How'd you escape?" Sokka asked.

"Rule no. 840." Toph uttered, making Sokka laugh.

"How are you, kid?" Sokka asked after eyeing Duan Gang who stood shameful at the edge of the cave.

"I'm fine." Duan Gang replied.

Through the Gaang journey they found trusting anyone hard but Duan Gang is still a child and he was used as a tool by the Eyes of Ozai.

"It's getting dark." Zuko spoke after he entered the cave.

"We have to head to next island tomorrow." He added.

The group agreed and started to take their rest.

o0oOo0o

"Commander, are you alright?" The soldier bowed.

"F-find those thugs and bring them to me!" Mei Lin growled.

"And bring me more hot water." She shivered.

"I swear if I get my hands on that waterbender I'll kill her myself." She cursed, still feeling the cold ice that Katara froze her in.

o0oOo0o

"Fire Lord Zuko?!" The man spoke in surprise.

"Where is my sister?" Zuko asked.

"Her classes will be over soon." The man bowed.

"Why exactly are we here again, Asking your _sister_ for _help_?" Toph asked.

"I already told you, after having speaking sessions with our Uncle she changed. Why else would she be in a school teaching children." Zuko pointed out.

"Brother, it's nice for you to give a visit." Azula smiled.

"Wait, that's Azula?!" Sokka asked with his mouth agape like how he normally reacted back when they were young.

Who wouldn't be surprised? The Azula now was really different, she had glasses and wore a decent clothing as she is a teacher. Her hair also grew as it was groomed like how their mother's hair was. It was really different, she looked very innocent, fragile, and feminine.

"I see you also brought your friends." Azula then individually greeted them.

"We came to tell you about the Eyes of Ozai, and they're back to avenge father so we came to warn you. They might need help and approach you-"

"It's okay brother, I already have declined them. I have a much more important duty here, teaching the children." Azula cut off.

"Declined them?" Katara asked.

"Yes, they came here just a week ago and seeked help from me but knowing all the mistakes I've done and the greatness it brought me now, I declined them. I just didn't knew their aim was you. Oh brother, if I just only knew I could've warned you." Azula mumbled.

"It's okay sister, I'm just glad to see you're fine. You don't have to worry about me, We'll manage." Zuko uttered.

"But if you are needing help, I can ask Xian Gao to help you. He can go undercover if it helps." Azula offered.

"I can't, Xian Gao is currently looking after the Beifongs and I can't risk to have someone die again because of father's stubborn dream."

"Wait, the leader of the army you sent to Toph's house is Azula's husband?" Sokka asked, still gaping from surprise.

"He is, though he is not a nobleman he showed me his sincere feelings and have accepted me of who I was in the past and who I am now." Azula responded.

"Wow! I gotta need some speaking sessions with your Uncle, it might help me build some patience with the tribe children." Sokka spoke in awe.

"Then brother, you must take your leave Mei Lin's army maybe nearing your location." Azula worried.

Zuko nodded.

"But if they're following us, we can't run. They'll return here and-"

" You're right. We'll have to face them." Sokka uttered, cutting off her sister.

"You have to stay here." Katara spoke as she bent down to talk to Duan Gang.

"But I want to fight." Duan Gang courageously spoke.

"I know you're strong but...you'll just have yo trust us, okay?" Katara smiled.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll look after him." Azula spoke.

Katara nodded at Azula and joined the Gaang as they headed back to the same direction they came from.


End file.
